Le Vol du Vautour Rouillé
by Karboom
Summary: Challenge d'Octobre, la SF est un de mes genres préférés, ce fut donc un plaisir de m'en acquitter. J'espère que la lecture sera autant un plaisir pour vous que l'écriture l'a été pour moi : ) Bonne Lecture


Challenge d'octobre du Collectif Noname : Ecrire sur de la SF. J'ai donc « créé un univers » en me basant sur un mélange entre le jeu Galactic Junk League et Pirates des Caraïbes ^^  
Pour répondre à la question posée, mon oeuvre favorite de SF est Mass Effect pour plusieurs raisons. La première est les personnages, merveilleusement développés, le fait que les aliens ne soient pas de simples archétypes de leur race est aussi rare que rafraichissant : ) Ensuite vient l'histoire qui m'a tout simplement saisi du début à la fin ^^  
Bonne Lecture

Le Vol du Vautour Rouillé

La Grande Corne de cuivre sonna longuement tandis que je montais sur le pont. Le soleil allait bientôt être au zénith et l'imposant vaisseau sortit des nuages. Le _Vautour Rouillé_ portait bien son nom. Composé à 80% de métal récupéré au gré de ses errances, ce tas de ferraille grossier était bien loin de la ligne élégante des vaisseaux de luxe. Mais, ce n'était pas son apparence qui lui donnait sa valeur, c'était ce qu'il cachait en son creux. Le dédale chaotique de ses entrailles comprenait d'innombrables batteries de canons à plasma, suffisamment pour se frayer un chemin dans une forteresse. Ses flancs étaient couverts de piques. Bien qu'elles contribuaient à lui donner son aspect inélégant, chaque pique du _Vautour_ était un lance-harpon dissimulé. Mais au-delà de ses armes, le cœur mécanique du vaisseau était son meilleur atout. Pris sur une space-frégate abandonnée, le cœur pouvait déployer assez d'énergie pour alimenter les immenses voiles-lumières du vaisseau, lui permettant de rivaliser de vitesse avec les derniers modèles. La plupart des vaisseaux actuels avaient abandonné les voiles-lumières pour les moteurs à propulsion solaire, mais aucun n'avait jamais eu de voiles aussi imposantes que celles du _Vautour Rouillé_.

Les nuages commençaient à se dissiper. Bientôt, nous naviguerions à ciel ouvert. Idéal si nous pouvions trouver une proie mais de très mauvaise augure si nous étions repérés par des Sentinelles royales. Au loin je pouvais déjà apercevoir les hautes tours en ruine de Prime City. Emergeant tout droit de l'Abysse que nous surplombions, la ville fantôme me donnait toujours froid dans le dos. Nul ne sait ce qui se trouve dans l'Abysse. La masse sombre dépourvue de lumière semble être un trou béant d'où émergent les tours des différentes villes célestes peuplant le monde. Fonctionnant sur des systèmes de propulsion permanents, les villes célestes se maintiennent en l'air d'elles-même, montant doucement au fil des années. Bien que les étages inférieurs disparaissent dans l'Abysse, de nombreuses légendes racontent que des humains y vivent, généralement des rebuts de la société ou des bandits qui ne veulent pas être retrouvés. L'idée que des humains survivent dans l'Abysse, même dans sa partie supérieure, est assez déconcertante. Tout ce qui sûr, c'est que même les bases des villes restent à des kilomètres au-dessus des tréfonds de l'Abysse. Et Prime City fut la première d'entre-elles.

On ne sait pas grand-chose de cette ville. La technologie de « Flottaison des immeubles » comme on aime à l'appeler, semble être né avec elle. Mais cela fait déjà des siècles qu'elle a été abandonnée, désertée par ses habitants aux premiers signes de fragilité et qu'elle erre sans but, tel un colossal vaisseau fantôme. Il ne fait d'ailleurs aucun doute que parmi toutes les villes célestes, Prime City soit celle avec les racines les plus profondément enfoncées dans l'Abysse.

A mon grand soulagement, le _Vautour Rouillé_ commença à manœuvrer pour éviter Prime City. Nous avions déjà navigué dans son dédale de tours, mais je préférais que la prochaine fois ne soit pas pour tout de suite. J'arrachais mon regard des ruines en entendant sonner la Grande Corne une nouvelle fois. Un long son, cela signifiait une cible. Regardant vers le haut du mat, j'essayais de déterminer dans quelle direction était tournée la vigie, tandis que la moitié de l'équipage regardait en toute direction pour repérer le signe d'un navire. Alors que je distinguais finalement la bonne direction et remarquait une tâche noire au loin, j'entendis le capitaine Fara commencer à crier ses ordres. Etant elle-même une femme, le capitaine s'était assuré d'avoir un équipage mixte sous ses ordres, mais aucun homme ne lui arrivait à la cheville de toute manière. Drappée dans son long manteau écarlate, la poignée de ses nombreux pistoblasts apparaissant ici et là, elle maintenait la barre du _Vautour Rouillé_ tout en criant ses ordres, gardant son regard fixé sur sa proie. Tel un vautour.

Me ruant à mon poste, mon rôle était de pomper les surplus d'énergie des voiles-lumières pour les rediriger vers les réservoirs énergétiques. Le capitaine avait eu l'astucieuse idée de relier ces réservoirs aux batteries de canons afin de pouvoir leur allouer plus de puissance. Je m'acquittais de mon devoir tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la tâche qui grossissait de plus en plus.

Le navire nous avait repérés mais je voyais maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau cargo lourd Mountrich. Ce modèle privilégiait la défense via son blindage épais mais était impossible à manœuvrer adroitement, et il pouvait encore moins distancer un vaisseau pirate. Ses quelques batteries lourdes pouvaient représenter un danger pour qui n'en était pas conscient mais son immense capacité de stockage garantissait un butin conséquent, quel que soit le résultat. Contrairement au _Vautour_ , le vaisseau cargo n'avait pas de pont ouvert, et seules quelques fenêtres venaient percer son blindage lisse. Pour les amateurs, ces fenêtres pouvaient constituer de bonnes cibles et des points faibles exploitables, mais en réalité il s'agissait des points les plus renforcés des Mountrichs. D'apparence ordinaire, ces ouvertures étaient composées de plativerre condensé, avec suffisamment d'épaisseur pour résister à un feu nourri. De plus, chacune d'entre elles avait un canon dissimulé juste au-dessous. Un dangereux piège pour les néophytes mais le _Vautour_ était rôdé et avait déjà capturé un nombre incalculable de vaisseaux cargos dans son genre.

Le Mountrich tentait de manœuvrer de manière pataude mais nous étions déjà presque sur lui. A cette distance il n'aurait plus le temps de se placer pour braquer ses canons sur nous. Le _Vautour Rouillé_ se dirigea vers le flanc de sa cible, les batteries de canons à plasma détruisant les armes du Mountrich. A peine les armes du cargo détruites sur son côté droit, les lances-harpons furent activés, chaque tête de flèche disposant de quatre mini-propulseurs, assurant une profonde percée même dans les plus solides blindages. En un instant, avec une pratique coordonnée parfaitement huilée, plus d'une vingtaine de têtes de carbacier reliaient le _Vautour_ et le cargo. L'équipage d'un cargo comportait surtout des manutentionnaires chargés du transport de la cargaison et de son entretien. La sécurité était toujours le premier point sur lequel les marchands économisaient. Tout l'équipage savait que l'abordage signifiait la victoire dans le cas présent et chacun tremblait d'impatience. C'est alors que la Grande Corne retentit un nouveau. Signalant un ennemi.

Laissant mes compagnons à leur poste, je me précipitais à la poupe pour avoir une vue de ce qui se passait. Et je vis. Je vis le dessus d'une coque émerger des nuages, trop loin pour nos canons. Une coque scintillante bleutée. La couleur des Sentinelles Royales. Il s'agissait probablement d'une escorte du Mountrich. La capture devenait soudainement beaucoup plus difficile mais ce vaisseau révélait également une information d'importance. La cargaison du Mountrich avait encore plus de valeur que ce que nous pensions ! Le vaisseau continuait d'émerger des nuages, il faudrait encore un moment avant qu'il ne soit à portée. Malheureusement nous n'avions pas assez d'avance pour embarquer le butin et prendre la fuite. Lorsque le vaisseau émergea complètement je sentis mon sang se glacer. Une frégate Siegrhof ! Parmi les vaisseaux les plus maniables des sentinelles, les Sieghrofs étaient celles qui avaient la puissance de feu la plus redoutable. Peu approprié au combat rapproché, elles étaient armés de canons longs Zalter, les plus puissants des canons de précision. Et si cette Siegrhof n'était pas à notre portée, nous étions à la sienne. Notre flanc était offert à l'ennemi et les harpons nous maintenait accrochés au lourd Mountrich, empêchant toute manœuvre rapide. Ils avaient attendu ce moment précis, et les manœuvres maladroites du Mountrich étaient une ruse pour que nous nous dépêchions de le harponner, sans avoir conscience de la menace qui pesait derrière.

Sentant le désespoir me gagner, je regardais en direction du capitaine Fara. Le _Vautour Rouillé_ avait sacrifié son blindage au profit de sa vitesse, de son agilité et de sa capacité à transporter de lourdes cargaisons. Un tir de canon Zalter bien placé pourrait endommager le vaisseau au-delà de tout espoir de fuite. Et pourtant la capitaine restait imperturbable. Tous les membres d'équipage étaient muets, attendant sa décision. Pas un son ne résonnait sur le pont du _Vautour_. Soudain l'ordre retentit comme un tir de pistoblast : « Ascension ! »  
Et l'équipage se mit en marche, telle une gigantesque machinerie prenant vie.

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Personne ne posait de question ou ne cherchait à comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse, et le plus rapidement possible, c'est tout ce que nous avions à savoir. Toujours à la barre, le capitaine Fara regardait maintenant vers la Siegrhof. Même depuis cette distance nous pouvions voir l'énergie bleu électrique se rassembler. Le canon ferait feu d'un instant à l'autre. Toujours harponné au Mountrich, il fallait donner au _Vautour_ beaucoup plus de puissance pour qu'il puisse s'élever. Grâce aux réservoirs, nous pourrions exécuter la tâche rapidement, mais est-ce que cette vitesse serait suffisante ? Pas le temps d'y penser. Il fallait exécuter la manœuvre, le capitaine s'occuperait du reste. Un long grincement retentit, faisant tourner la tête à certains. Je réalisais alors le but de la manœuvre et me remit au travail avec acharnement. En élevant le _Vautour_ _Rouillé_ , nous étions en train de faire basculer le Mountrich. Ce dernier avait déjà ses flancs à la verticale et passerait bientôt sur le dos. A nouveau le capitaine cria des ordres, mais cette fois l'espoir nous gagnait. « Descente ! Déroulez du câble ! »

Tandis que le _Vautour_ perdait peu à peu en altitude, le capitaine Fara le faisait manœuvrer pour placer le Mountrich entre nous et la Siegrhof. Ce qui était censé être un obstacle devenait notre bouclier. Lâchant du câble aux harpons pour donner du lest à la capitaine, nous passâmes in extremis derrière le cargo au moment où le Zalter faisait feu. J'avais déjà vu cette horreur faire feu à quelques reprises. On a l'impression que tout s'assombrit autour de nous pendant que l'écho du tir résonne pendant de longues secondes. En réalité la lumière du tir est si vive, que notre pupille se réduit le plus possible pour se réhabituer à la lumière environnante. Mais nous verrons suffisamment pour continuer à manœuvrer. Le tir frappa le Mountrich retourné. Ce dernier émit un horrible grincement en se rapprochant dangereusement de nous. Malgré tout, j'entendais encore la voix du capitaine. « Ramenez ! Harponnez droit ! »

Ramener les harpons déjà enfoncés, déclencher ceux du flanc droit qui faisait maintenant face au Mountrich. Même dans cette situation, la capitaine n'oubliait pas sa proie. C'était ce grain de folie combiné à ses extraordinaires talents de navigatrice qui nous avait tous poussé à la suivre, quels que soient les dangers. Car nous savions que si quelqu'un pouvait nous en faire revenir, c'était le capitaine Fara. Les harpons détonnèrent de nouveau et pénétrèrent pour la deuxième fois la chair du flanc droit du Mountrich, stoppant sa dangereuse avancée dans notre direction. « Blast d'abordage ! »

Le Blast d'abordage, une gueule ouverte qui pouvait émerger des flancs du _Vautour_ pour ouvrir une voie dans n'importe quelle coque. La gueule béante du Blast poussa un rugissement qui n'avait rien à envier à l'écho du Zalter et un trou immense apparut dans le blindage de notre proie. Nous devions faire vite. Le Mountrich nous protégeait mais même la vigie avait la vue bouchée par le cargo. Impossible de connaître les manœuvres de la Siegrhof. Le tunnel d'abordage se déroula autour du Blast qui se retirait tandis que je préparais ma hache en carbacier. Beaucoup préféraient une lame simple ou une épée longue mais je ne me lassais jamais de l'éclat de ma hache au combat. Avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'être deux.

Nous déboulâmes sans difficulté dans le vaisseau, le retournement du Mountrich avait neutralisé une grande partie de l'équipage pour nous. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à marcher au plafond, et ils n'étaient pas prêts à contrer une vague de pirates. Les pistoblasts résonnèrent, chaque tir ouvrant une blessure grosse comme le poing dans le corps de quiconque était touché. Nous abattions tout ennemi sur notre chemin, indemne ou blessé, soldat ou membre d'équipage. En arrivant aux escaliers, il fallait se rappeler que nous étions dans un vaisseau retourné. Dans tout cargo, il aurait fallu descendre pour se rendre au cœur, là où se trouvait la cargaison, il nous faudrait donc monter.

Progressant rapidement, nous savions que le temps était compté. Si la Grande Corne résonnait deux fois au moment où nous confirmions la capture du butin, cela signifiait que le retour était encore sûr. Un seul son signifiait un danger, que ce soit pendant la capture du butin ou à n'importe quel autre moment. Et un son court signifiait que le vaisseau allait nous abandonner. Ou que la vigie avait été détruite, ce qui revenait plus ou moins au même. A nous de nous dépêcher pour ne pas en arriver là. Les escaliers et les maigres défenses se multipliaient, ma hache scintillait en tranchant, projetant de vastes éclaboussures de sang ennemi. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de la cargaison. Deux tirs de pistoblast dans la serrure firent office de clé. Il nous fallait maintenant évaluer ce qui était le plus précieux tout en étant transportable efficacement. Les caisses s'étendaient dans une salle gigantesque, semblant sans fin. La manœuvre avait projeté les caisses dans tous les sens mais ces dernières étaient restées hermétiquement fermées, leur contenu probablement intact. Probablement.

Alors que tous s'emparaient de caisses de nourritures rares, d'épices et certaines de bijoux, prenant celles qui avaient un système de lévitation encore en état de marche, je repérais un étrange éclat plus loin. Sur un socle doré était maintenu en lévitation un livre avec un système de cadenas. D'ordinaire les livres étaient dédaignés dans un butin mais celui-ci semblait clairement d'importance et aucune autre partie de la cargaison ne pourrait justifier la présence de la Siegrhof. Emportant le livre scellé sous le bras, poussant une caisse de nourriture de l'autre, j'accompagnais le reste de l'équipage dans le trajet inverse. La Grande Corne sonna une première fois comme prévu mais il n'y eut pas de deuxième son. La Siegrhof avait dû contourner l'obstacle. Si elle apparaissait en vue du _Vautour_ , cela nous laisserait quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne détachent les harpons. Puis le tunnel d'abordage.

Accélérant le pas, l'entrée du tunnel fut enfin en vue ! Les membres restés à bord nous aidèrent à charger la cargaison puis, lorsque tout le monde fut remonté, le tunnel fut rétracté tout en donnant un dernier tir du Blast d'abordage, directement dans l'ouverture pratiquée. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et des alarmes se mirent à résonner dans tout le Mountrich. La Siegrhof serait alors contrainte de choisir entre aider les civils avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans l'Abysse ou nous donner la chasse. Regagnant mon poste, comme tous les autres, j'entendis la capitaine crier « Plongée ! »

Une masse nuageuse n'était pas loin, parfait ! Puisant dans les dernières ressources des réservoirs énergétiques, le _Vautour Rouillé_ s'enfonça promptement dans les nuages tandis que la Siegrhof finissait d'apparaître dans notre dos. Quelques minutes plus tard et nous savions qu'elle ne pourrait plus nous retrouver. Naviguer « en nuage » comme on disait requerrait un talent rare mais traquer « en nuage » était simplement impossible. Tandis que l'air froid nous entourait, je me pris à espérer que ma trouvaille serait sincèrement utile à la capitaine. Et sinon, je pouvais toujours espérer plus de chance pour la prochaine fois.


End file.
